Un camino diferenteOo
by Ginny Weasley Malfoy
Summary: mejor hagan clic ya que es mi primer fic y pues no sean gachos O.o


_**Un camino en diferente dirección**_

Sábado en la tarde, adentro de Flourish & Blotts, se encontraban los Malfoy y los Weasley apresurados por las compras de los nuevos libros que pedía el colegio...

Draco, quien estaba muy entretenido leyendo libros de antiguas artes negras, no se había percatado de que los Weasley estaban a su alrededor, hasta que...

Ginny, que trataba de mantener el equilibro por los libros tan pesados que estaba cargando, tampoco se dio cuenta que un Malfoy estaba a unos milímetros a sus espaldas.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, se tropezó con él, mientras que este, se pegó en el estómago con los demás libros...

Todo se quedó en silencio, ninguno de los dos voltearon a ver quien era el que provoco el accidente o quien fue el que se pegó... Ginny ya presentía algo malo, así que inmediatamente se volteó y se dio cuenta de que, había esperado lo peor...

Draco se voltea y, en lugar de decirle de groserías y de amenazas, lo único que hizo fue mirar a Ginny con cara de asco y seguir en la lectura.

-Fiu! Me salvé –pensó Ginny y siguió su paseo entre los libros y las quejas de su madre...

Antes de las 5, salieron corriendo de la librería, encontrándose con Hermione y Ron, y como no quedaba de otra, también tuvieron que ayudar a cargar libros.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- pregunto exhausta Ginny

-Charlando- contestó seriamente Ron

-Vi que estaban los Malfoy cerca de ustedes, no pasó nada?- cambió inmediatamente de tema Hermione

-Mmm- dudo- nada grave

-¿Cómo!?-se sorprendió Ron, tanto que casi se le caían lo libros

-Fíjate en lo que haces Ron!-le grito Hermione- bueno, yo también me pregunto lo mismo, -dirigiéndose a Ginny- se me hace raro que no haya pasado casi nada, cuéntame que sucedió-

-Bueno, solo me tropecé accidentalmente con él, aunque se pegó muy fuerte en el estómago no me dijo nada-

Ron y Hermione se quedaron impactados por lo que acabó de decirles Ginny, por que, generalmente, Draco tenia que haberla insultado hasta amenazarla por tocar su fina túnica y ensuciarla por una "pobre"

-Tal vez Draco no pudo decirte nada por que no te vio con todos esos libros que estabas cargando o simplemente le pegaste tanto en el estomago que lo dejaste sin aire para que abriera su hocicote y empezara de animal... como siempre -balbuceó Ron

-Mejor vamos a dejar estos libros en el Caldero Chorreante y vamos a buscar a Harry...-dijo Hermione mientras estaba acomodándose los libros por que ya no aguantaba mas el peso

-¿Como que a buscar a Harry, que no estaba con ustedes?-

-Si estuviera con nosotros, apuesta a que de seguro nos ayudaría en este momento con estos pedazos de libros-

-No exageres Ron ¬¬, bueno, que yo sepa Harry se fue con Cho a comprar aditamentos para sus escobas...-contestó Hermione

-Ehhh!?- gritaron los dos a coro mientras subían la escaleras del Caldero Chorreante

¿Cómo es posible!?, que no se había peleado por culpa de esa estúpida Chang?-

-Ron! no es estúpida, solo quería que Harry la escuchara lo que sentía acerca de Cedric-lo corrigió Hermione

-Si, pero si le gustas y te da un beso, y que de repente te dijera: ay estoy triste por Cedric, que sentirías?-dijo Ron mientras dejaba los libros sobre una mesita que estaba afuera de su alcoba

-Si, bueno fue un error de ella pero no por eso....-se interrumpe el tema mientras Hermione dirigía su mirada hacia donde estaban las mesas del Caldero Chorreante- Que pasa!?

Ron, que no le prestaba ni una milésima de atención, ya sabía a lo que se refería esa pregunta.

-No sabía que los Malfoy se quedaran a dormir aquí-dijo Ginny

-si, es extraño, no se por que vienen si para ellos es solo un "cuchitril" para magos de escasos recursos-se intimidó Ron

-Pero...-Dijo Hermione mientras observaba a los Malfoy- no se han dado cuenta, solo es Draco el que se queda, presiento que en estas ultimas 3 semanas va a ver problemas...-

Los tres se metieron a la alcoba de Ron para, así poder ver y escuchar (con las orejas extensibles) lo que hacia Draco.

-No puedo creer que me vaya a quedar aquí todo lo que resta de vacaciones!-se quejó Draco- me molesta en pensar lo que dirán de mi esos idiotas de Granger, Weasley y para el colmo Potter, espero que no se metan conmigo esta vez. Le dije a mi padre miles de veces por qué no me dejó quedarme en la casa, pero con sus estúpidos planes secretos que tiene ya no me hace caso.

Hermione, cuando acabó de escuchar eso, se quedó pensando un rato.

-¿En qué piensas?- dudó Ron

-Mmm ¿no te diste cuenta verdad?, como siempre...-se burlo Hermione- bueno, es que no has pensado por que Draco se quedó aquí?, que no escuchaste que su padre tiene "planes secretos", ¿y si esos planes están relacionados "con quien tu sabes"?, mejor vayamos a buscar a Harry e informarle todo.-

Ginny que estaba ordenando unos libros, se da cuenta que estaba Draco en la puerta de su alcoba.

-Vaya, vaya, pero miren quien esta aquí, la novia de Potter, ¿creo que ya se te olvidó lo que paso hoy verdad?, ¿crees que aún no me sigue doliendo?- se burló mientras se iba alejando de ella

Antes de que dijera algo, Hermione y Ron la jalaron para que vaya corriendo a buscar a Harry.

-¿No dijiste que Harry estaba comprando aditamentos para sus escobas!?- se queja Ron

-Si Ron! Eso dije, pero se han de haber ido a otro lugar que no nos incumbía saber-

-¿Qué no son esos dos que están afuera de Gringotts?- pregunta Ginny

Los dos voltearon y vieron a Cho y a Harry quienes estaban platicando sentados en una escalerilla de las afueras de Gringotts.

-Quien los viera- dijo una voz que estaba en las espaldas de los tres

Todos voltearon y era nada mas que Draco, quien se estaba burlando.

-Weasley ya te ganaron a tu novio, no sabia que San Potter podría tener 2 novias al mismo tiempo- se empezó a reír

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?¿acaso tus padres ya no te quieren como para ponerte en un hotel de lujo?- responde Hermione

-Mas bien nunca lo quisieron y por fin se pudieron deshacer de el- se ríe Ron

-Aunque sea mi padre gana lo que merece en el Ministerio, no que el tuyo...-

Todos estaban tan distraídos que no se dieron cuenta que estaban Harry y Cho escuchando a unos centímetros de ellos.

-Miren quien llegó, San Potter y su amante, que, ya te olvidaste de Weasley?-

Cho mira a Harry sorprendida por lo que acabo de decir Draco, mientras él se iba alejando riéndose de la mirada que todos pusieron.

Ginny se estaba sonrojando cada vez más por que lo estaba pasando, que hasta se llegó a confundir con unas túnicas de Chudley Cannons que estaban atrás de ella.

-No creas nada de lo que dijo Malfoy, Chang-le aseguró Hermione- solo anda molestando por que se va a quedar aquí tres semanas-

-¿Se va a quedar tres semanas!?-pregunto Harry sorprendido

-Si, se va a quedar en el Caldero Chorreante, por que dice que sus padres andan en unos planes secretos- dijo Ginny

-Mejor vayamos a aquella heladería, tengo hambre- sugirió Ron

Llegando a la heladería, le empezaron a contar a Harry lo que había sucedido en el día, y después Ron cambió de tema:

-Y, ¿ustedes que hacían solos viendo "artículos para escobas" juntos?- dijo Ron mientras se comía su helado de calabaza con grageas berttie bott.

-No es de tu incumbencia Ron!-exclamó Hermione

-Solo platicábamos- aseguró Harry mientras pedía otro helado de mantequilla con cajeta

-Otra vez!, no lo puedo creer, creo que no soportaremos 3 semanas con este animal hocicón-exclama Ron, por que en ese momento iba llegando Draco sin darse cuenta que estaban ahí

-Mmm no nos vio- dijo Ginny

Todos se quedan viendo lo que hacia Draco, y este, ve a la mesa donde estaban ellos y los ignora mientras se sienta en una de las mesitas que estaban cerca de la puerta, como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

-Ueno, eshta mesh o umo rolemash- Balbucea Ron

-Ron!, no hables con la boca llena!-le exclama Hermione- compórtate!

Todos pagaron sus helados, en cambio, Ginny se quedó sentada mientras hacía unos deberes.

-Ginny!, no te quedes ahí, seria un problema si ustedes dos se quedan solos!- le dice Ron

-No te preocupes- le responde Ginny por que ya sabia a lo que se refería Ron- mis deberes son sobre defensa, no creo que se atreva a molestarme

-Bueno, pero de todas formas yo que tu pediría un helado de veneno de serpiente por si se atreve-balbucea Ron solo para que Ginny lo escuche

Ginny asienta con la cabeza mientras ríe, y empezó a hacer de nuevo sus deberes.

Ya casi obscurecía y solo quedaban Ginny y Draco solos, todo estaba tranquilo, algo raro de Malfoy. Y cuando Ginny empezaba a guardar sus libros y sus pergaminos, Draco se para de su mesa y se va a acercando a la de Ginny.

-Lo siento, estoy cansada para una de tus bromas baratas- dice Ginny con un gran bostezo, mientras se le cae una pluma de la mochila cerca de Malfoy

Draco recoge la pluma y se la da a Ginny, la mira, y sale de la heladería.

Ginny se queda sorprendida por lo que acabó de hacer Malfoy, ya que, lo que él tendría que hacer era aplastar la pluma, decirle algo y hechizar la pluma para que la tinta saliera a chorros y le arruinara sus deberes.

La siguiente semana no fue tan complicada, ya que todos estaban muy preocupados por las nuevas túnicas y cosas de pociones que tenían que comprar, aunque todos los días Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny veían la misma cara de Draco, no hubo gran confrontación.

Ginny no les había explicado lo que le había pasado aquella vez en la heladería con Draco, por que si no todos se preocuparían y empezarían con someterla a un interrogatorio junto con Draco.

A la última semana antes de entrar al Andén 9 ¾ rumbo a Hogwarts, los 4 estaban acostados en sus camas sin ganas de salir ni hacer nada, por que estaban tan cansados los últimos días arreglando sus cosas para su curso que no tuvieron ganas ni de tomar unas refrescantes cervezas de mantequilla que les había llevado Hagrid cuando les entregó una carta de Dumbledore que les deseaba un feliz regreso a Hogwarts.

También Draco no había salido de su alcoba los últimos días, solo se le veía rondando para ir a tomar algo o para comprar alguna cosa que se le antojaba.

Cuando Ginny sale a tomar un té para que descansara, Draco estaba sentado observándola mientras ella bajaba cuidadosamente las escaleras pensando si se estará burlando de ella y su ropa.

Entonces lo ignora y sigue su rumbo, pide el té, ve a su mamá, se despide (algo no muy gracioso en frente de un Malfoy) y se vuelve a dirigir a su alcoba.

Cuando llega, ve una carta tirada en la mesita de noche, que no tenía remitente, así que le da un sorbo a su té y agarra la carta, se acuesta en la cama, abre el sobre y empieza a leer la carta:

_Hola, no te sorprendas, solo te quería decir que, aunque odie estar aquí y deteste hacer esto, quiero que sepas que eres especial y, es extraño, algún día te maldeciré y me burlaré de ti pero no por eso no dejaré de sentir lo que me haces sentir, algo que nunca me había sucedido, y por eso te maldigo, cada vez que me ves me quiere doler mi estómago, o cuando te veo, siento que quiero estar contigo, y por mi te lanzaría un Avada Kedravra, aunque no sé hacerlo, pero, te seguiré insultando, te odio con toda mi alma y espero que algún día pagues tu merecido, aunque no sea tu culpa, bueno, solo te digo esto por el momento y, te maldigo con toda mi alma Weasley, espero poder lanzarte un maleficio para que te retuerzas y llores de dolor por lo que yo siento por ti, aunque no me atrevería por que... Me gustas_

Ginny se quedó impactada por lo que había leído, no pudo pensar que eso fuera la realidad, aunque ya sabía quien era el remitente, no sabía que le gustaba, y bueno, era algo nuevo, para ella y para todos, solo que no quería que lo supieran por que si no, perdería la etiqueta de "Slytherin aplasta a Gryffindor" o la de "Malfoy odia a los Weasley", así que todo era un dilema, y no tenía mas que otro remedio que hacer lo correcto.

Al día siguiente, todos estaban contentos ya que tendrían que salir a la heladería, por que Harry había perdido unos turnos en el Ajedrez Mágico con Ron, y le tocaba disparar unos helados a todos. Hermione estaba ocupada leyendo unos libros acerca de las Runas Actuales que le habían pedido para este curso. Ginny empezó a hacer un pergamino acerca del Graphorn y cómo matar a uno de ellos. Pero a diferencia de los demás, Draco estaba pensando mientras estaba comiendo su desayuno y viendo un manual de: Cómo encoger cabezas.

Pasaron los últimos días sin verse a los ojos Ginny y Draco, y cuando, todos los Weasley y compañía bajaron corriendo para que no se les hiciera tarde.

Draco estaba en su alcoba acomodando su baúl, mientras que los demás ya se había ido del Caldero Chorreante. En ese mismo instante, Draco abre la puerta y se queda examinando una carta que estaba en el suelo, la recoge y la empieza a mirar. La abre y se queda sorprendido por lo que decía:

_Tú también me gustas, espero verte en Hogwarts pronto..._

Malfoy se queda pensando unos momentos, pero antes de que cierre su baúl, sus padres llegaron corriendo y agarraron a Draco por el brazo diciéndole:

-Aunque tenga el control en el Ministerio, eso no da excusa a que tú te atrases en el tren...


End file.
